In Australian Patent No 721582 dated 28th April 1988 entitled “Method and Arrangement for Forming Construction Panels and Structures”, there is disclosed an arrangement and system that can be used to construct concrete panels on a work site. The arrangement uses a series of sideforms which define a mould cavity for the panel to be cast, sliding risers to laterally support the sideforms, and set back buttresses to support the sliding risers relative to a work site. In use, the set back buttresses are set back from the sideforms, with the sliding risers being slidably supported, one on top of the other, by the buttresses. In use, the leading ends of the sliding risers are releasably secured to the sideforms in a manner which does not require the sideform to be moved. It will of course be appreciated that a sideform used for moulding large precast building panels can be quite long and is not suited to being readily moved.
While the above described formwork system is particularly suited to moulding multiple building panels, one on top of the other, there is a need for a simple and relatively inexpensive sideform support system, both for in situ and off-site moulding operations, where there is a requirement only for a single panel (e g one which is of an unusual or awkward shape and/size) to be moulded.